


Simping for demons

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: regina and her possy [3]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: is janis a demon or just crazy, live streaming, side fic to fuck it lets be ghost hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: “I’m sure many of you have heard the rumors going around. People are claiming I am a demon.” Janis wiped away fake tears.
Series: regina and her possy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792123
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Simping for demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxSoaring_HeightsxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSoaring_HeightsxX/gifts).



> A further look into Janis throw away line about crawling up from hell. Idea by XxSoaring_hightsxX

It was supposed to be a throwaway line, and it was honestly a line Janis forgot she said. 

_ "Fuck those demons man!" Janis says walking toward the building. "I crawled my way up from hell I can do it again, gimme your worst." _

Janis didn’t think much about it when she said it, when she edited the video, when she posted it, and she definitely wasn’t thinking about it before. 

But a fan had the bright idea to point out the fact that Janis was  _ very _ invested in the satanic rituals and shit. Which of course was just a thing for the show, and the viewers knew that, but it was fun to joke around. 

Which is what had happened, until the joke blew up and some people  _ did _ take it seriously. 

Suddenly there was a fanart for “demon! Janis” with people messaging her what satan was like. One specifically asked if he was “daddy material”. After that Janis had to put her phone down.

She knew it was a joke, but the joke got  _ big _ !

So, she opened her computer and started a live stream. 

What else are you gonna do when you're accused of being supernatural?

Instantly, the main question in chat was for her to address the allegations. She had to laugh at how serious people were making this out to be. Janis tried not to smile as she addressed the chat.

“I’m sure many of you have heard the rumors going around. People are claiming I am a demon. And,” Janis wiped away fake tears. “These allegations, they’re true.”

Immediately the chat caught onto the sarcasm and joined in on the joke. People said things like  _ noooo _ or  _ wow demons are hot _ . The latter made Janis laugh a bit.

“Thank you all for understanding the hard time I am going through. I’m sure it's not easy for you all to learn either.”

She watched Regina's name pop up in chat.

_ Regina Geroge: Janis what in the fuck _

Janis continued to wipe away nonexistent tears. “Regina I hope, I hope you can still love me after this.”

She watched the chat continue to blow up. 

_ I'll love you if Regina doesn't _ . 

_ If Janis is a demon consider myself going to hell. _

Wow people really simped for demons. 

“It's just, so hard for me to come to terms with this.” Janis continued. “I used humor to cope, but my humor got me caught.”

_ So they’ve been catching paranormal activity this whole time huh. _

_ This explains why janis is literally never scared _

“To answer the question on everyone's mind, yes. Satan is a total daddy.” She broke character to laugh a bit at the end at how absolutely ridiculous the whole bit was.

The chat was  _ flooding _ with sexy emojis and water droplets. Janis smiled to herself.

If she made a big enough joke about it, they wouldn’t take her seriously, and her secret would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> wait what


End file.
